Dan and Phil Imagines
by wouldyoubesokind
Summary: Because we don't have enough of these... *awkward silence* Everything is explained inside the story!
1. Authors Note

**A/N:**

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **So I am bored. I have no inspiration for my existing fanfics. I am obsessed with Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. So I'm doing a 'Dan and Phil Imagines!' It will basically be a load of oneshots but I will need your help! Prompts and ideas for what you want to read are the basis of the story thing so get thinking! I've got some ideas to get this thing started but I would love to know what you guys want! Hope you enjoy this random thingy! Yay!**

 **~ BellaMondragon**

 **p.s. Thank you to Gracebug723 (Don't regret the username! It's awesome!) for alerting me for my mistake about this! I've changed it now (as you can see ^_^) and just wanna say thanks! So for the third and last time... Thanks!**


	2. Comfort of a Friend (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm super bored so I've decided to see if I can get over my writers block and write something for you! This is a PhilxReader prompt from 'Random Person' So here we go!**

You were sitting on the floor next to Dan playing Mario Kart and you were winning. Phil had gone to a party with some high school friends and wasn't due back until late.

"Come on!" You heard Dan mutter beside you as both of you turned the final corner in the game. You gasped at seeing Dan overtake you but then grinned wickedly. Just as Dan was about to cross the line you used your ultimate weapon – power boost and sped across the line just before Dan.

"NOOO!" Dan yelled from beside you as you got off of the floor where you were sitting and did a victory dance.

"Haha! I win… Again!" You laughed at Dan's pouty face.

"Was just luck." You heard him mumble.

"Nah, I'm just too good for you!" You guys bantered back and forth for the next hour before Dan finally gave up and grinned lazily at you before yawning.

"Well I'm off to bed now (y/n). You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine Dan. I'm gonna wait for Phil."

"Okay. Goodnight (y/n)"

"Night Dan." With this, Dan smiled once more and left to head to his room. You sat in the couch for over an hour, just flipping through channels and munching on Dan's maltesers whilst you waited for Phil. You were slowly getting more and more worried. Looking at the clock you forced yourself to calm down - it was only 10:30pm. Maybe you should have a quick nap...  
Suddenly you were jolted awake. The first thing you did was check the time on your phone. 2:39am. You were confused - why would you wake up this early in the morning? You quickly got your answer. A persistent knocking on the door. Sighing, you got up and went to open the door. What you saw caught you by surprise. Phil was standing in front of you, his shirt rumpled and tears running down his face.

"Phil!" Quickly you pulled him into the flat and closed the door, leading him to the couch. As he continued to cry, you held him in your arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhhh. It's okay Phil. I've got you. You're safe." Slowly, his sobs slowed down into soft hiccups before he began to speak.

"Thank you (Y/N). You didn't have to do this." He said softly into your shoulder.

"I wanted to Phil." You said, looking down at his shivering figure.

"Why?" He asked, curiously looking up at you through his eye lashes. You smiled at him, softly brushing a lock of his hair away from his face.

"Because…" You paused. Should you tell him how you really feel about him? You looked at him once more and shook your head slightly. No not right now. You didn't want to make this any more confusing than it appeared to be. "Because I'm your friend. It's what friends do."

"Thank you (Y/N). It means a lot to me." Phil whispered, letting himself relax against you a bit more so he was fully leaning into you.

"Not a problem." You muttered quietly, playing with a strand of his hair. It was silent but a comfortable silence so you let it continue for a while before a pretty important question came to your mind.

"Hey Phil?" You whispered. "What actually happened?" You waited for an answer and after a while realised you weren't getting one. You looked down to tell him something that you promptly forgot when you saw that he had fallen asleep. You smiled softly and kissed his forehead gently.

"Night Phil. I love you." You whispered sweetly to him as you gently lent your head back against the cushion of the couch. You never saw the smile on Phil's face or heard the whispers.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys!**

 **First of all... I'M SORRY! I had severe writers block and no motivation to do anything. And whilst I was I was on holiday I got a ton of ideas and wrote them down... Then lost the piece of paper. But I found it yesterday and wrote this up and now I'm posting it.**

 **Second of all... GOOD NEWS! Now that school's starting again I WILL be able to post more frequently. I know that sounds weird but hear me out... Whilst school is happening I spend like 90% of my time on the computer and so can write more... But then the summer holidays (or any holidays) I cannot be bothered to get my lazy butt out of bed and write... So thats whats gonna happen :)**

 **Anyways... I really need to stop with the ellipses... *shrugs* Oh well :)**

 **Thank you for reading! I love you all!**


	3. Studying Too Hard

You sighed as you typed away on Phil's laptop. You were getting seriously stressed with all of the coursework that you were receiving. Nowadays Phil always fell asleep before you had even gotten into bed and Phil always woke up alone, looking across to his desk to see you typing away again. You looked up from your work as when you heard shifting behind you. Turning in your seat, you watched as Phil stirred once more before his eyes fluttered open and instantly focused on you.

"Morning," He muttered, stretching his arms above his head. "Why you up so early again?"

"I'm just trying to finish this weeks IT coursework and start next weeks History." You shrugged, smiling slightly at the little kitten noise Phil made when he yawned.

"But you've been doing all of this work for weeks. Have you had a proper break yet?" Phil asked, moving to the edge of the bed to reach out to grasp your hand.

"Not really." You shrugged, removing your hand from Phil's with a sigh and turned back around to continue with your work.

"(Y/N). You need a break. You've been doing all of this work for weeks and only taking breaks for a few hours of sleep every night. You haven't been eating with Dan and I anymore and don't eat as much as you need."

"You worry too much Phil." You said, shaking your head as you tried concentrate on the essay in front of you.

"I'm not the only one worried (Y/N). Dan is getting concerned as well." Phil said, standing up and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "You need a break." He said, before kissing your head and leaving the room. You paused in your typing as you thought over what Phil had just said. Did you need a break? Were you working yourself to hard? Did you need to spend some time with the guys to get your mind of things? Probably a yes to all of those questions but you knew you had to finish. Maybe later. You thought to yourself.

Dan and Phil had just come back from a day out in London. They had decided to film another Day in the Life of themselves and tonight Dan was the one editing it whilst Phil was going to be cooking dinner.

"How's (Y/N)?" Dan asked as they went into the kitchen to sort out the groceries.

"She's working to hard. She's going to have some sort of breakdown if she doesn't have a proper break soon." Phil muttered, before both of them heard a crash come from Phil's room.

"Like that?" Dan asked as they both sprinted out of the kitchen and burst into Phil's room. They were met with paper everywhere, a broken lamp and you sobbing loudly in the corner. Ignoring the mess, Phil instantly strode over to you and pulled you onto his lap, rocking you back and forth as he hushed you.

"Hey. Shhhh. It's alright. You're okay. Everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about." He reassured you, occasionally kissing your forehead and running his fingers through your silky hair. You snuggled closer to him, starting to calm down. Soon, you had quietened down completely and lifted your head from Phil's shoulder.

"You were right." You whispered. "I was working too hard. I'm so sorry that I worried you Phil. You didn't deserve that."

"(Y/N). Stop. It's not about me." Phil shook his head at you, smiling slightly and kissing your nose before looking over your head at something behind you. Looking in the direction, you saw Dan crouching behind you.

"Please don't blame yourself (Y/N)." Dan said quietly, sitting on the floor properly before holding out his arms. You smiled widely as you moved out of Phil's embrace and into Dan's. He nuzzled his nose into your hair as you pulled yourself closer to him. Phil smiled at the two of you and moved over so he had one arm around Dan and one around you. After what seemed like hours but was probably only ten minutes, you all pulled apart and looked around the room. You grimace as you observed the mess.

"I'll clean it up. I promise."

"Its fine (Y/N). We'll help you." Dan grinned at you, bopping you on the nose.

"Don't bop me on the schnoz! " You said referring to one of their Sims 4 videos, causing them both to imitate Dil's boxing. This made you all fall about laughing before Phil remembered that the shopping _still_ hadn't been put away.

"I'll help!" You called after the men, before skipping your way to the kitchen and taking a bag off of the counter and rifling through it and putting the items away cheerfully.

"Actually, you've reminded me (Y/N). We haven't made a Dil video in ages!" Dan exclaimed before rushing out of the room to gather the camera equipment. You and Phil shared a small smile and Phil held out his arms to you. You gently placed yourself in Phil's arms and pulled yourself as close to Phil as you could.

"Thank you." You said simply, pecking your boyfriend's lips briefly and laying your head on his chest.

"Thank you." He replied, kissing the top of your head and pulling you ever closer.

"Oi! Come on you guys! This video isn't going to make itself!" Dan yelled from the office. You giggled and pulled away, grabbing Phil's hand and practically forced Phil up the stairs. As you settled between Dan and Phil, with Phil's arm around the back of your chair so you could lean into him, you thought about how lucky you were. _And happy._ You reminded yourself. Yeah definitely happy. You had never been happier than when you were with these two dorks. And you wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. I always manage to finish these in the cheesiest ways possible although normally if I'm ever cheesy in RL then I just cringe so bad. But anyways... Here you go! I've been working on this one for a bit longer than I normally work on a one-shot but I've been receiving a lot of coursework already (even though it is only the second week...) and I just sitting in one of my classes and was wondering how Dan and Phil would react to this... And Ta Da! This fic was created! Your welcome ;)  
** **p.s. I know I haven't posted any DanXReader yet but I am working on some - Phil just seems to be easier to write... :)**


	4. I'll Love You Forever and A Day

"Hello internet!" Dan said, waving enthusiastically. "Today is a big day for me and someone very special to me! Today is the day that I introduce my new girlfriend to you!" You pounced onto the bed behind Dan and tackled him down, causing you both to laugh. Quickly you moved so you were lightly sitting on his stomach and waved at the camera.

"Oh hey guys!" You giggled, before shrieking and almost leaping off of the bed as Dan tickled you mercilessly. "S-stop it Dan! Film the v-video!" You managed to gasp out between laughing and trying not to kick Dan or the camera.

"Fine," He smirked at you and pulling you up to sit next to him. "But only if I get a kiss." He smiled as you poked his dimple softly and rolled you eyes.

"You're so cheesy." You said, before meeting your lips together briefly and fluffing his hair slightly.

"You love it." He muttered against your lips. When you pulled away, he chased your lips and pulled you in for a longer kiss. You giggled slightly and wound your fingers into his hair. Smirking he pulled away, enough so you weren't kissing but so that your noses still touched.

"Stop it (Y/N). Film the video." He whispered, pulling away entirely and turning the both of you so you were sitting facing the camera once again. "So I have some questions from you guys for us to answer!"

"Here we go!" You say in your best Mario impression.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, nudging you gently. You stuck your tongue out at him and giggled when he returned the gesture.

"Okay first question: Who asked who?"

"Oh my gosh! The classic!" You laughed.

"This is a classic? I've never heard someone use this question before!" Dan said, gazing at you.

"Really?! Back in my hometown, it was the first thing someone asked you when people found out that you were in a relationship!"

"Wow… That must have been boring for you!" Dan grinned lazily.

"It wasn't really. I never got asked – I was the one asking the question!" You chuckled.

"Why? Surely you must have had at least one boyfriend in your hometown!" Dan gasped, genuinely looking outraged.

"Nope. They're all meanies and I don't like them." You said childishly, crossing your arms and wrinkling your nose in disgust. You weren't lying to Dan… You just weren't telling the whole truth. You'd been bullied for years by the boys you could date and honestly, the whole experience had put you off dating for life – that is, until you met Dan.

"Well. I'm glad you don't like them." Dan said, smiling sweetly at you.

"And why is that Dan?" You asked, unable to resist smiling back at him.

"Because if you had liked them, then I wouldn't have met you and then we never would have gotten together." He replied simply, kissing you once.

"Fair enough!" You grinned. "But to answer your question," You looked at the camera once more. "Dan asked me." You said, looking over at Dan to check you had gotten it right, smiling again as he nodded once before looking at the paper again; ready to read the next question.

"What does Phil think of your relationship?" Dan read out, before he started to laugh to himself. "Phil was the first one to find out about our relationship."

"When we told him, he squealed so high I thought he was going to loose his voice!" You laughed, clutching your stomach trying to make sure that you didn't fall off the bed when you remembered how the older man had reacted.

"He ships it so hard!" Dan said, making you both laugh harder.

An hour had passed and you were still answering questions. You kept meaning to end the video but then would spot another question you just _had_ to answer. By now, you had made your way onto Dan's lap and he kept pressing small kisses to the back of your head and nuzzling his nose into your hair.

"One more please Dan!" You turned your torso so you could give your boyfriend your best puppy dog eyes. You knew you had won when he sighed, smiled fondly and kissed your temple.

"Fine. But this is the last one okay?" He rolled his eyes slightly when you nodded enthusiastically but didn't comment on it instead choosing to pick another question.

"So Dan, how did you know that (Y/N) was the one?" He read. "Well you see I was feeling very lonely one day. Phil was in Florida and none of my friends wanted to hang out with me. So off I went to the nearest Starbucks to wallow in my sadness with a nice coffee. I go in, get my coffee and sit down at my regular table when who should appear and sit opposite me but little Miss (Y/N)!"

"Basically I had nowhere to sit and you looked like the nicest person to sit with!" You finished off the beginning of your tale brightly. You turned to look at Dan as he started to tell his viewers how he realised that you were the one for him.

"She has beautiful green eyes and hair that blows around her face when we are at the beach – it annoys her but I think it is stunning how even when annoyed she seems like the gentlest person you can ever know. She is clever and artistic and kind and sees the world in a way that I have never noticed before. She sees beauty in everything and knows that everything has its place in the world and that everything that happens does so for a reason."

"I think meeting you was the best thing to happen to me and I thank whoever may be watching down on us - or maybe just the luck of life – that we both made the decision to go to that one Starbucks that day." You added, pecking Dan's cheek.

"It was the best day of my life as well." Dan said sweetly pulling you into his side just because he could before continuing. "We were in central London, walking home from having dinner out when some subscribers came up to us and asked for pictures. (Y/N) steps to the side because she feels as if she isn't worthy enough to have a picture taken with fans. It's her only flaw really. But when these two girls told her that they would like a picture, she pretty much jumped at the chance. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. But that was the moment I knew. (Y/N) is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't care what happens in the future but as long as (Y/N) is with me then I'll be happy." He finished the story, looking at you and wiping away the tears that had escaped and fallen down your face during the time your boyfriend was talking.

"You're so amazing. So fluffing amazing." You stated, throwing your arms around his neck and letting him cradle you.

"I love you so much (Y/N)." He said kissing your temple.

"I love you too, you turnip." You answer back before pulling him into a kiss that made your heart melt. _I'll love you forever and a day._

* * *

 **A/N: Woah... It wasn't meant to be that long! Oh well! Well HELLO! I haven't uploaded in aaaagggggeeeeesssss! I've been going through some stuff and life happened but yeah! Here you go! I'll warn you before you have a go at me for something or other: THIS IS HIGHLY UNEDITED! Yes I have had time to edit it (I've been working on this for nearly two weeks now!) but I just wanted to upload this for you guys! So I hope you enjoy it!**


	5. Birthday Beats

Your birthday had been an awesome day. You had been hanging out with friends and overall had a great day. Yet you were excited to go home and see Dan and Phil. You secretly had a crush on Phil but you weren't going to act on it anytime soon - you were savouring the friendship. Walking up to the apartment door, you quietly let yourself in and tried to sneak to bed. Phil had told you not to be home later than ten that night and it was now half past eleven. You were sure he was joking but you could never be too sure. Just as you were tip-toeing past the lounge, you heard a sound  
"Decided to come home then?" A cold voice came to you from inside the room. You wandered into said room and took in the sight. There were empty alcohol bottles everywhere and a very drunk Phil glaring at you.  
"Evening Phil." You said sweetly, starting to pick up the bottles.  
"Where were you?" He said, voice icy and gaze sharp.  
"I was out with friends remember?"  
"I told you to be home by ten. It is now eleven thirty!" Phil yelled.  
"It's my birthday, give me some slack." You replied jokingly hoping that your tone would make Phil realise that he was being too harsh on you. Instead he stalked towards you, pushing you against the wall causing you to drop the bottles you were holding.  
"Don't take the fucking piss (Y/N). I don't give a fucking shit what day it is. I told you to be home early and you ignore me!" Phil shouted, ignoring the fact that you were flinching away from him.  
"Phil. Please stop. Your drunk. Let's just go to bed." You begged, starting to get scared at your friends behaviour. This seemed to snap something inside of him. Next thing you knew, you had a sharp pain spreading through your chin as you fell onto the floor. You froze, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Before you could think, one; two;three kicks had been planted into your stomach, forcing you to curl into yourself.  
"Happy Birthday." Phil spat, walking away and leaving you alone, amist the sea of bottles. Sobbing, you slowly fell asleep on the cold floor.  
 _Happy fucking birthday indeed._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for being away for so long - life happened and I needed some time to sort that out! But all is well and I have so many more prompts to fill so please be expecting some more soon! Thank you for being patient and continuing to read - it means a lot to me :) Luv you all!  
(p.s. I might write a sequel to this... not sure...)  
(p.p.s. PHIL IS 29 TODAY! WHAT IS GOING ON!?)**


End file.
